Vengeance is Justice
by chris3169512
Summary: Yuka's past is revealed to the students, and everything is supposedly over. But once upon a time, elementary principal Kuonji was murdered, and the academy was sent into a wild disarray. Exactly who is the antagonist? Warning: Gore.


_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and shall never own Gakuen Alice._

**Note: Kuonji is the elementary school principal's name and Kazu is the high school principal's name for those who forgot because I sure did… o-o**

* * *

Staring at the jars full of beautifully colored Alice Stones, Kuonji's child-like face twisted into a vicious leer. His focus turned towards the lone chair sitting in the room, and his thoughts drifted to his precious 'pet' that he knew would come back soon enough. Soon…

An almost silent swoosh sounded behind him as he turned around only for the lights to turn off without warning. The darkness ominously sent an icy, cold chill down his spine though he chose not to show it. With a calm demeanor, he walked towards where the exit should be only to find that it had been bolted.

Fists clenching, Kuonji's face hardened as he thought of who could have done it. The pondering made his knuckles turn white as fear gripped his heart. He knew someone was in there. The glare was burning a hole through his back, but what was their purpose?

Many ideas bombarded him. Most were passed off as nonsense, some were unlikely, and even fewer were possible. However, the only thing that kept him frozen in place was murder. Suddenly realizing the danger, he snapped out of his daze, and his hands thrashed around wildly for any sort of weapon to defend himself, but before they came in contact with anything solid, the attacker moved.

Swiftly and deftly without a sound, the hidden enemy dashed behind the frantic Kuonji. His last breath. Tearing of flesh was heard throughout the room. There was only a brief half-second as a scream began but was quickly silenced. The culprit twisted the diamond-edged knife he had and dragged it down through the bleeding body that was shaking with violent spasms. He carved all sorts of designs through the lifeless corpse before hacking it into unidentifiable shapes.

As the pile of bones and mutilated skin finally lay unmoving on the floor, the killer hissed low growls and panted hard. He added some more detail to the masterpiece, swinging his arms down and ripping it away to the side, but he wasn't done. He began tearing the shell of Kuonji apart, furiously with his now bloody hands. Sadistic glee urged him to pull and shred more furiously. The last time the elementary school principal could be recognized as a human ended as snaps filled the air, feet sloshed through the blood, and the noise shrouded over the heavy breathing from the murderer.

* * *

Koizumi Luna sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She tidied up her clothes and tried to look as professional as possible as she readied herself to report to the principal on her progress. How the criminal Alice thief would be back very soon, the daughter of the Stealing Alice would become his, and much more. She was rather proud of herself this time around, being able to accomplish so much.

Clearing her throat lightly, she opened the door softly and walked slowly into the dimly lighted room full of Alice stones. "Kuonji-sensei, I'm here to repor—"

Her gasp cut her sentence short as she gazed into the bloodied, lifeless eyes of the man she had fallen in love with. She stood frozen for a moment before a piercing scream ripped itself out of her frail throat.

However, what shocked her most was not the eyes themselves, but rather how they were lying on the other side of the room from its original whereabouts. Blood was splattered all around, and it felt like there was not one inch of the room that was not touched by the red substance.

Kuonji's blood and guts lay on the floor, undisturbed. His arms were ripped off and placed in places far away from the norm. Cold and lifeless with death, the heart had been cruelly stuffed into his mouth, whereas his tongue was where his blood-pumping organ should have been. The zigzag reminded Luna of the samurais who lost in battles and would commit suicide to atone for the loss by taking their sword and dragging it across their stomach. Shards of bones were scattered around. All of his innards had been ripped out, and his carcass was all that was left.

Bile rose in Luna's throat as she clutched her stomach and hastily turned around. Slamming the door, she took off to search for Persona, one who had witnessed the crime Yuka had committed and sided with the principal.

Her heart was jumping ever so violently as she slowed her pace and crouched down towards the bushes. Vomiting, she leaned over while tears began to stream down her doll-like face. Sobs racked her body as she shivered. She felt so cold, so empty… The first person that had acknowledged her Alice instead of running away from her and calling her scary was gone. Her love for the man lingered in her mind as she again felt the emotion from when Yuka stole her Alice.

Shaking her head, she collected her thoughts and slowly stood up, continuously repeating, "Koizumi Luna, get a hold of yourself!"

Dizzily, she ran to where she knew she would find the masked man who always hung around the Dangerous Ability classroom, thinking of ways to torture Natsume and take away his precious people.

Her feet automatically took her to her desired destination. Bursting through the doors, the gasps and chokes coming from her notified the only other person in the room of her presence. Luna gritted her teeth and stomped her way to Persona, angry tears formed afresh at the corner of her red, swollen eyes.

"Who killed him?" Her eyes were wide with fear and vicious emotions. "Tell me, who did it?"

He glanced at her slightly and passively asked, "Who was killed?"

"…Kuonji-sensei. No, it couldn't be… Azumi Yuka, it was her, wasn't it? She just wants to make sure that I'm alone for life!" Luna screamed.

Persona could only stiffen in shock as thoughts ran through his head at lightning's speed. The girl in front of him fell in a staggering heap while her sobs became stronger and more tearful.

Nothing more was said.

* * *

The news traveled quickly. People with Hearing Alices or Seeing Alices passed on the scary story silently. As each person listened, new fears settled deep within their hearts.

So silent that you could hear a pin drop was the school. Only whispers sounded occasionally. Who would be next? The killer was bound to murder someone else and continue to commit homicide. Would it be the high school principal? Middle school principal? One of the teachers? Themselves?

In the high school principal's room, the people inside were intently discussing the situation. Only a few days ago had Yuka's past and Yukihara Izumi's death been revealed to the children.

"Who do you think could have done it? It seems to have occurred at night when all of the teachers and students were asleep, so nobody knows the culprit. Any ideas?" Kazu asked.

Silence overwhelmed the present people, so he continued. "It is true that we wanted to stop his plans, but we never wanted his death… I'm sorry for asking, but since you're the only person with enough of a motive…do you know anything, Yuka?"

Azumi Yuka had been just as surprised as everyone else when she found out the truth. Her eyes widened at his question. She barely breathed out her reply. "No…I don't know."

Narumi and Nodachii's faces were extremely serious, while Jinno's was the same as usual but with a different aura.

Rubbing his chin in a confused manner, Kazu wondered. "Then who else has a motive and the courage to do so?" Somewhere deep in his mind, something stirred, and memories of the death of his brother pooled in rapidly.

At the oncoming migraine, he turned towards Nodachii. "Noda-sensei, would you please try to go into the past to find out the culprit?"

The addressed nodded stiffly, and the meeting was promptly dispersed.

* * *

A week passed after the death, and the day ended with another long and serious lesson. Solemnly, the students packed their things and left the room.

Mikan, who had told Hotaru that she was afraid to go alone, followed the stoic to her laboratory after she was told, "Fine, you can come, but don't get your stupid germs on me."

As they entered the dull, gray room filled with unused robots, the two immediately went for the stool and computer. Everything was plain and bland. The door closed, and the silence wasn't disturbed again for a while.

The brunette leisurely sat on the raven's guest chair and idly swung her legs around. For a few moments, nothing could be heard until Hotaru's fingers clacked against her keyboard.

Suddenly the inventor asked, 'Mikan…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Mm, so critical. Do I need a reason to spend time with my best friend?" she cheerfully answered, leaning back in the chair.

"With the excuse of being afraid of a murderer yet sitting here like there was nothing dangerous in the world? I don't think you would use that kind of an excuse with a best friend but rather with a boyfriend."

Pondering a bit, Mikan shrugged. "I guess not, but you're right. I do have a question to ask you."

"Ask."

"Who do you think is the murderer?"

The typing stopped, and Hotaru swiveled around in her chair to face her best friend. Narrowing her eyes, she asked in suspicion, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Again Mikan shrugged nonchalantly.

Not relaxing, the genius slowly began. "Your mother, Azumi Yuka, is the only with a good enough motive, and with the fact that nobody except for those against the elementary principal know of her presence…"

At that, the brunette's mouth twisted into a wide grin. He eyes opened bigger, and a crazy laugh escaped fro her throat. She wrapped her hands around her waist and continued to laugh harder and harder…

* * *

_White light suddenly filled the room as eight silhouettes appear in the center._

"_Daddy…"_

_In the center of the eight, Mikan was tearful and broken after witnessing her father's death with her own eyes. All she could do was murmur what she should have been able to call her father if he were alive._

Nodachii scanned the situation from the window in his Alice. Frowning, he searched his memory and didn't find anything odd that had happened.

_Hotaru embraced the girl in a hug as Yuka stood in the shadows, fists clenched wanting to do the same but fearing rejection. Her daughter's sobs individually pierced through her heart leaving a painful ache._

_Nodachii's past self put on a concerned expression and faced the high school principal. "She now knows of her father's death and mother's past."_

_"H-he… He made Persona do it…" Mikan's anger boiled inside of her. Her breathing was short and ragged as she tried to vent it out on something. "He made him use his Alice…to kill Daddy…"_

Now that the Time Skip Alice looked closely, he noticed the usually bubbly girl mutter something else, however, it was unheard under her harsh breaths. But because he couldn't read lips, he could only disregard it.

_Kazu bent down and caressed her cheek. "Do you think you can handle the stress of the knowledge?"_

_She barely nodded her head and concentrated on calming down. After a while she was only panting from the remaining hatred and anger. "I…have a question."_

_"Yes?" her uncle gently asked._

_"Our goal is…to stop the elementary school principal's plans, right?"_

_Nodding, Kazu agreed. "Yes, that's right."_

_The light in Mikan's eyes dimmed. "I see…" Her face turned away from the window's view._

Nodachii felt a tremor in his surroundings. He carefully watched as the image skipped again to a later time. The first thing he heard was laughter bellowing through the halls. Shocked, he jumped a bit.

_"Hahahaha! I'll kill him, murder him with my own hands! I will have my revenge…for the sake of both of them, for the people that had been victimized. This is justice, and I am right! No, screw that. He doesn't deserve justice. That bastard deserves to writhe and wither as his life ebbs away from him with me above his dying body, laughing!" A dark shadow trembled but did not reveal the person. It continued to sway back and forth, unable to control itself._

_The mass of killing intent emanating from the figure was uncontrollable, and the dark energy could literally be seen, and even from the Special Ability Class teacher's distance, it was palpable._

Another quake in the time hole occurred, and the scene skipped ahead again. Nodachii's breath hitched, as he hurriedly concentrated on his Alice to return back to the present time.

He found himself standing in the high school principal's office and said person was sitting in his seat. Sweating and gasping, he hurried over to the desk and placed his hand harshly on the surface. After seeing the face of the murderer, he had lost his poise. Kazu furrowed his brows in concern. "What happened?"

Sucking in a breath, he began. "The murderer… The murderer, she… She is…"

* * *

"Mikan! What's wrong?" Hotaru was up with her hand on Mikan's shoulder in half a second.

Laughter continued as her hand was hit away. The brunette covered her face with her hands, trying to conceal the look of insanity she had. Her teeth gnashed together in concentration, trying to suppress he uncontrollable emotions as she shouted, "He killed my father! He tortured my mother! He used them all!"

The raven put her hands back on Mikan's shoulders and shook the insane girl. "I don't understand! What's wrong? Stop laughing!"

* * *

"Your very own niece, Sakura Mikan…"

And with that, Nodachii promptly passed out.

* * *

_Mikan held a diamond-edged knife in her hands, facing the door to the room that had trapped her mother many years ago, muttering the same words at the time when she was in Hotaru's embrace. "I'll rip him apart and tear him to shreds…make him feel the pain…make him pay for all the agony he made me suffer through. I will personally make sure he dies a painful death!"_

_Her face…her face. Wide with bloodlust were her eyes. She growled, showing her teeth in a smile. Slashing the knife around in the air a few times before going in for the prey. _

_

* * *

_

Mikan gently yet harshly wrapped her fingers around Hotaru's arms. "It was I… I killed Kuonji!"

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Another failure of a serious story. D: I did have an urge to put something stupid in the middle of it, but I resisted! Oh! Beat that! Rawr har har.**

**Thanks to **shokolatte** for making it less confusing and gorier~ :D Haha, I couldn't have done it without you. –huggles- I wub you! Mwah!**

**And if you read my other story and wondered why I'm not updating, it's because it has run completely off track, and now I have no idea how to make it go back. o-o So it's like a major writers' block with decorations on top.**

**Anyways, if you've made it thus far, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it~ :3 **

_chris3169512_


End file.
